Double Trouble for Ash
by Creative Writer 2000
Summary: Ash has come home, victorious from retrying the Indigo League. Two guests at his celebratory party start thinking about confessing their love for him. But which one will he yield to?


Wow. My third fic, already. Ash discovers his sexual preference in this one. PokéShipping, and PalletShipping at once.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Once again, I DON'T own any of the material, with the exceptions of the new region, and the new types of Pokémon.

Double Trouble for Ash

Ash was packing up for his next journey. He'd learned of another League, in the Pokétana region. He heard that there were two types of Pokémon there that didn't exist anywhere else in the world; Dinosaur Pokémon, and Magic Pokémon. He was _so_ psyched! He and Pikachu could barely contain their excitement over reaching a new land. It was a small, island nation, about 800 thousand square miles. That's nothing, compared to the continental mass of Kanto and Johto, measuring in at 2 million 900 thousand square miles, but there must be a great deal of adventure waiting. Ash had just come back from retrying the Indigo Plateau, this time, ending in 1st place. He had had another run-in with Tobias, from the Sinnoh League, where he came 4th, thanks to Tobias and his Darkrai and Latios.

But Ash was more suitably equipped, this time. After completing the Unova region, Ash travelled alone, just him and Pikachu, for a year. He went in search of some Pokémon that could help him in his next attempt at the Indigo Plateau. As Ash suspected, Tobias opened the match with his trusty Darkrai. That, however, would be his downfall. Ash had gone around the world, that year he travelled, and came back with a motley crew of powerhouse legendries of his own. He opened the battle with a shiny Regirock, whom he'd caught while investigating an old ruin in the middle of a desert in Hoenn. The match must've lasted a good 5 minutes, with the, what everyone would suspect to be, lumbering Regirock, expertly, dodging _every_ attack from Darkrai, while perfectly landing some super-effective brick break moves. With a final Super Power, Darkrai was floored. Tobias was doomed from then on. His Latios was no match for Ash, as he had his _own_ Darkrai, too. Ash's Rayquaza made mincemeat of Dragonite, and Lugia could've back-handed Tobias' shiny Metagross, and he'd topple. Soon after, despite the obvious type advantage, Dusknoir was quickly finished with a single swipe from Ash's Mewtwo. Then the final bout. Tobias sent in an alternatively-coloured Groudon. It wasn't shiny, but its skin was all different shades of reds, blacks, and yellows, like magma, and seemed to have a shifting, marbled, pattern dance about its hide, like the substance it resembled. Ash used his faithful Pikachu, of course. Despite the fact that ground type Pokémon shouldn't even blink when an electric attack touches them, the tiny mouse seemed to make Groudon writhe in exquisite agony with each jolting strike. The loss was 6 to none; Ash didn't even bat an eyelid in the bout. He'd done it. He was the greatest Pokémon trainer in Kanto.

And now, two weeks on, he was readying for his departure for a new region. Next week, new land. New journey. New people to see. New challenges to face. New Pokémon to catch. He didn't expect a fanfare when he won the Kanto League, but – to his surprise – all his friends and family were at his house, wishing to congratulate him on his win. They all planned a celebratory party at Professor Oak's research lab, where there were enough rooms for everyone to spend the night; there were _bound_ to be hangovers. The night of the party came, and Ash stepped outside in his posh-do suit. He wasn't a big fan of it, as he didn't like formal things like this. But the 16 year old put up with it, and made his way to the silver limo that was hired for him. He was at the lab in half an hour, which seemed a bit of a waste, to be honest. But, nevertheless, Ash made his way to the lab's front doors. As he pushed them open, the lights flicked on, and everybody in the room shouted "CONGRATULATIONS", as if they'd choreographed it several times over – which they had.

The party raged on all through the night. Ash caught up with old friends, like Duplica, Ritchie and Temacu. Everyone had a great time. It started to reach 3:00 in the morning, when everyone decided to tidy up, and get ready for bed. Ash was the first to get to bed, as he was more knackered than anyone. Everyone set about tidying the party room, letting Ash go to bed. It was a party for _him_, anyway. It was only polite. Once all was tidy, everyone went to bed. Everyone, that is… except Misty and Gary. They were sat on the sofa in the living room, thinking about one thing only. The one they loved. They thought about how rocky their relationship was, to start with. But, as they matured, and as they moved apart, how much their love grew. They sighed, simultaneously, thinking about how to confess their love.

"Ash has really come on in his battling since the first time I traveled with him. Don't you agree, Gary?"

"Yeah. Ashy-boy's _really_ grown up. And his muscles. Mew, where'd he get a six-pack like that from! Like iron."

"I know. And his arms. Oh good Ho-oh, I thought I was going to melt in his hug."

"What? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" The two stared at each other, a tint of bitter jealousy in Gary's gaze.

"Well, for your information, I happen to think that Ash is a very attractive young lad. For a long time, now, I've had a crush on him. And, before he goes for the Pokétana region, I'm going to tell him."

"Oh no, you're not." Gary hissed, venom lacing every word.

"Oh? And why not?" Misty snarled back.

"Because Ash is _mine_!" Gary growled. Misty was surprised by this, but daren't let her face show.

"You? You, the mighty (!) Gary Oak, are gay for Ash Ketchum?"

"And what of it! I love him. And I'm not losing him to a little Swinub like you."

"Well, let's see which one of us wins Ash's heart." She shot upstairs to her room. Gary charged off in hot pursuit, but to his own room.

Ash was now in his pyjamas, and was ready to turn in for the night. But, before he could make his way to his bed, there was a knock at the door. He answered, and was shocked to see Misty, standing there, leaning against the doorway wearing, let's face it, not much. She was wearing black underwear, with see-through black lingerie. She had a very worrying look on her face. She looked like she was hit by a love bomb, or something. Her sleazy eyes scanned ash up and down. His pyjamas no longer seemed like suitable cover for his body. He only wore pyjama shorts. They were his favourite navy blue ones, which hugged his stocky legs snugly.

"Hey, Ash." The redhead whispered, seductively. "Need some company?" She slipped into his room, not allowing him time to open his mouth. "You must be pretty cold in these winter nights… wearing just those shorts."

"Well… not really. What about you? I mean… you're not exactly in polar exploration gear."

"That doesn't matter." She sat on his bed, and crossed her right leg over her left, leaning back a little, to flaunt her cleavage in front of him. "If I get cold, you'll 'warm me up'. Won't you?" Ash could only stutter. He felt the heat on his face. Why was his best friend acting this way? Well… he wasn't actually. Pikachu would _never_ do this. OK, let's try that question again; why was his best _human_ friend doing this? She was never like this. Ever. Another knock at the door woke Ash up from his thoughts. He stared at the door as if it had, magically, transformed into a bomb.

"Misty, hide. Please. I can't have anyone see you in my room with me like _that_. What would everyone think?" He begged her, his trembling voice barely a whisper. Misty glowered at the door, as if she could sense there was something vile on the other side.

"Fine." She spat, and climbed into the wardrobe in Ash's room, sliding the door shut, but left enough space for her to keep an eye on him.

Ash opened the door to yet _another_ shock. There, in a Jackass 'Party Boy' outfit stood Gary. He, too, was leant against the doorway, with the same look Misty was giving him. Please no. Not him, too. Not Gary, as well. Don't tell me _he's_ going to flirt, too.

"Hey Ash." He scanned Ash up and down. Damn. He is. "Aren't ya getting cold?" He slipped by Ash, not that he wanted to try touching him. That could get misinterpreted.

"Not really, Gary. I don't feel the cold much, anymore."

"But you must feel lonely, right?" He gave a wink, as if to say 'Come on. Admit it.'

"Well… kinda." The taller brunette pulled Ash into his chest, holding him close. Oh Mew. What the Hell is happening? _Please_ say this is a wacky dream that'll be over when he opens his eyes. What happens instead is Misty bursting out of the wardrobe, and clouting Gary round the ear. Oh dear. It's not gonna kick off, is it?

"What the Hell do you think you're doing, Gary? Ash is not gay, and everybody knows it. I never thought you'd stoop this low, to try and win him over." Gary could only smirk, as he scanned Misty's attire.

"Pot. Kettle. Black." He retaliated, sharply.

Ash couldn't stomach this. Two of his closest friends fighting like this. Was this over _him_? Like… _really_ over him? Like… a battle for his affections?

"Guys? What on Arceus' Earth is happening, here?" The pair glanced at him, then started to shift, uncomfortably, in front of him.

"Well, Ash… it's sorta…" Misty tried to explain, but she trailed off.

"The thing is that… um…" Gary attempted, but the same awkwardness overcame him.

"Are you two competing over my affections?" The question caught them completely off guard. Was Ash not as oblivious as he led everyone to believe? All they could do was nod.

Now Ash was struck off guard. Damn. This wasn't good. Well… at least he knew there _were_ people in the world who felt affectionately towards him. The bad point was that these two, he knew full well, would never give in to the other. What to do? What to do? Oh, damn it to Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Groudon, open the Earth and swallow him. Kyorge, drown him in a tsunami. What was he to do. Just be honest, maybe. Worth a shot. They were both very sweet, if a bit OOC right now. They deserve the truth.

"Look, guys. I appreciate the show of affection, but… I just don't know what to do about my love life, right now. Especially with you two acting so OOC." The pair of them looked at Ash with confused expressions, not understanding what OOC meant. "Out… Of… Character." Ash explained. That cleared it. "Mist. You were acting so sleazy and slutty. That's not the Misty I know. The Misty I know is obnoxious, loud, bossy, hot-headed, fiery, tomboyish, aggressive, and…" Misty bowed her head. These qualities didn't bode well for her chances of winning Ash's affections. "…and caring. And kind, sweet, loving, persistent, and an amazingly talented actress. Anyone who can pretend that their heart doesn't long for someone for 6 years… _that's_ what makes The Tomboy Mermaid the most Sensational of the Sensational Sisters." Her face brightened again. So she _did_ have qualities that made her chances a bit better. "And I love you for _all_ those qualities. The perfections, and the flaws."

Ash, next, turned to Gary. "And, Gary. You're not sleazy, or slutty, either. The Gary I know is stuck up, pompous, cocky, obnoxious to the very core, infuriating, abusive, a total bully, snidey, sarcastic, mocking, and a pain in the backside and…" Gary felt awful. These were worse traits than Misty's. Please say there are some redeeming features for _him_, too. "… and alluring – with his 'hard-to-get' exterior – with a heart of gold under that rough and tumble body, and a good model to aim higher, an amazing milestone to improve myself for, and a caring soul, when all's said and done." Yes. Good qualities. That's a good sign. "And I love _you_ too, because of those qualities. I love the pair of you. But my love for you goes deeper than just looks and…" He scanned them in their outfits, whether in distaste of preference to normal clothing, it wasn't completely clear. "…to be honest, I can't make up my mind which one I'd ever love more. So please. _Please_ don't make me choose."

The trio stood in perfect silence. No one dared to say a thing. Did Ash _really_ admit to loving the pair of them? And what was that about their characteristics?

"Ash…" Misty was stunned. "Are you… bi?" Ash shook his head.

"I don't feel bi. It's… how do I explain this? It's like… I don't really judge people by their looks. I'm more interested in peoples' personalities, and characteristics." Well, this is a turn up. Ash doesn't judge by looks. Maybe _that's_ why he never noticed Misty much when they were younger.

"Wow. Ash. I had no idea you were pansexual."

"Pansexual…" Ash thought over the word. 'Pansexual; encompasses all kinds of sexuality; not limited or inhibited in sexual choice with regards to gender or activity'. "Yeah… I think that's me, actually. I've never thought much of it, but… I suppose I _am_. I, Ash Ketchum, am a pansexual. And I love Gary Oak, _and_ Misty Waterflower." The pair of teens before him smiled, sweetly. He loved them both the same. That, actually, was enough for them. The trio embraced in a passionate hug, just the three of them.

"Well, Ash. I don't mind sharing your affections with Gary. If you _truly_ love us both the same, then that's enough for me. I was beginning to think that I may never have been able to win your love at all, if I'm honest."

"Same for me, Ash. I'd be more than happy for you to love Misty, as well as me. At least we now understand your sexuality."

"Thanks, you two." Ash wanted to get to grips with two love interests quickly. "How about you two sleep with me tonight? I _was_ given the room with the double bed, after all." They all slipped into the bed, which very comfortably accommodated the three of them, and snuggled together, with Ash being sandwiched between his two lovers, sharing their body heat, with a feeling of completeness about him. Tomorrow morning, he decided, he was going to see if they could accompany him on his journey to the Pokétana region next week. He hoped that they would… there were going to be some fun times ahead of them if they did.


End file.
